


Amorillakin on siivet tai kuinka erään pilotin pää nostettiin pilviin

by Vivacious



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fluff, Martinilla on onnea rakkaudessa, Multi, Unelmien poikamies!AU, huumoria
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nautit siitä vielä, Caitlin oli sanonut ilmoittaessaan hänet mukaan. Mieti nyt, parikymmentä hyvännäköistä ihmistä siellä vain sinun vuoksesi. Sen pitäisi hivellä jopa sinun olematonta itsetuntoasi, Marty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Joskus, kun kirjoittaa niin paljon angstia kuin allekirjoittanut, tulee tarve kokeilla myös täyttä sokerihöttöä, vaaleanpunaiseen hukkuvaa hattaraa. Tämä fic on juuri sitä. Pitäkää kiinni penkeistänne ja varautukaa matkapahoinvointiin karusellin pyöriessä ja Martin Crieffin ilmoittautuessa unelmien poikamieheksi. Lukuja on edessä näillä näkymin kuusi. Kirjoitustyyli tulee olemaan paikoin hieman kokeilevaa. Pitänee myös varoittaa, ettei tuotosta ole betattu vaan olen ainoastaan itse suorittanut pikaisen oikoluvun, joten jotain pientä on saattanut livahtaa silmien ohi. Kommentit ja kudokset olisivat erittäin ilahduttavia.
> 
> Omistan tämän Sisiljalle, toivottavasti nautit matkasta. Arthur jakaa sen varrella kuvitteellisia pähkinöitä.

_Martin Crieff on 33-vuotias lentokapteeni Fittonista. Pienestä pitäen hän haaveili jonakin päivänä lentävänsä ja nyt, tuon toiveen toteuduttua, hänellä on uusi unelma. Hurmaava punapäämme etsii henkilöä, joka antaisi hänen sydämelleen siivet.  
  
Martinin intohimoihin kuuluvat ilmailu, sekä innovatiivinen ruuanlaitto. Hänen työtoverinsa paljastavat, että hän on erittäin taitava kielellisesti. Martin on tunnettu päättäväisyydestään, mutta alkuun hän saattaa vaikuttaa hieman ujolta. Hänen kanssaan pääsisit maistamaan vieraita tuulia ja uusia, jännittäviä seikkailuja lentäessänne yhdessä auringonlaskuun!    
  
Onko juuri sinusta unelmien poikamiehemme uudeksi unelma-ladyksi tai -herraksi? Ilmoittaudu mukaan jättämällä kuvallinen kirjeesi ohjelmamme nettisivuille, osoitteeseen…  
_  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Rooma, huvila korkealla rinteellä, auringonlaskun aikaan_  
  
  
Valkoinen limusiini kaartaa ruskein terrakottalaatoin laatoitettuun pihaan. Ilta-auringon viimeiset säteet sivelevät valkoisena hohtavaa huvilaa. Kamera zoomaa limusiinin ovelle. Ensin esiin tulevat sirot mustat korot, sitten autosta astelee pikkumustaan pukeutunut nainen, jolla on mahonginsävyiset hiukset. Ne on kiinnitetty tyylikkäälle nutturalle. Hänen hampaidensa välissä näkyy pieni rako hänen väläyttäessään hymyn kameraa kohden.  _Theresa_ , ruudulla oleva teksti paljastaa nimen,  _ammatti: prinsessa_.   
  
Theresan jälkeen limusiinilla pihaan lipuu päivettynyt, kiharapäinen ja harmaaseen pukuun sonnustautunut mies.  _Diego, ammatti: mekaanikko._  Hän kumartuu vihellellen poimimaan oranssin tulppaanin huvilan seinän viereisestä kukkapenkistä. Diego kohottaa sormensa huulilleen kameran lähestyessä.   
  
”Älä kerro järjestäjille”, hän sanoo ja vinkkaa silmäänsä ennen kuin siirtyy sisätiloihin.   
  
Näin joukkio miehiä ja naisia saapuu paikalle yksi kerrallaan, ja siirtyy sitten toisten seuraan sisätiloihin nautiskelemaan samettisen punaisesta viinistä, sekä pienistä katkarapuleivistä.   
  
  
*  
  
 _Linda, ammatti: lentäjä_  
  
”Todella toivon, että tulemme toimeen ja ettei se mainostettu ”päättäväisyys” tarkoita jääräpäisyyttä ja sovinistisuutta. Kuvassa hän vaikutti suloiselta, mutta tiedättehän te, ettei mihinkään mahdollisesti photoshopattuun voi luottaa… Ainakin voimme puhua töistä, jos muuta yhteistä ei löydy”, Linda toteaa ja heilauttaa punaisia hiuksiaan. ”Mikäli kapteenius ei ole noussut liikaa hattuun, siis. Toivotaan parasta.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Hyvää iltaa arvon naiset ja herrasmiehet”, Kyle, ohjelman juontaja, sanoo äänellä, joka kuuluisi urheiluautomainoksiin, ja väläyttää perään säihkyvän, kipeän valkoiseksi värjätyn hymyn. ”Olette varmasti kaikki innoissanne ensitapaamisestanne Martinin kanssa.”  
  
Yhä voileipäpöydän ympärillä pyörivä joukkio äännähtää myöntävästi. Katseet alkavat vilkuilla kohti avointa terassinovea. Sen takaa aukeaa oliivipuin reunustettu nurmialue, joka on jo alkanut kerätä iltakastetta. Spottivalot suuntautuvat oviaukolle.  
  
”Odotuksenne palkitaan nyt. Toivottakaa tervetulleeksi uusin unelmiemme poikamies, Martin!”  
  
Sisälle astelee jännittyneen kalpealta näyttävä mies, jolla on leiskuvan punaiset hiukset ja joukko pisamia ripoteltuna poskipäille. _Martin Crieff, unelmien poikamies_ , ruutu julistaa. Martinin sormet nytkähtävät, kuin hän tahtoisi kovasti säätää niillä preussinsinistä kravattiaan tai kenties vain napata niillä menolipun takaisin Fittoniin. Hän tarjoaa huoneelle hennon hymyn.  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Breeda, ammatti: taksikuski_  
  
”Hän on kyllä lyhyempi kuin kuvittelin. En ole varma, voinko käyttää korkojani hänen kanssaan ilman, että se näyttää hassulta… Vähän ujonoloinen. Ehkä hän kaipaa dominoivaa otetta?” Breeda kohottaa paksuja, vaaleita kulmiaan merkitsevästi. ”Opettaisin hänet kyllä mieluusti ajamaan, jos ymmärrät mitä tarkoitan… Pienemmissäkin autoissa voi olla hyvä vaihteisto ja  _hevosvoimaa_ , kun niitä huoltaa oikealla tavalla.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Iltaa Martin, ihastuttavaa, että pääsit paikalle!” Kyle kujertaa ja Martin luo häneen jokseenkin kauhistuneen katseen.   
  
 _Nautit siitä vielä_ , Caitlin oli sanonut ilmoittaessaan hänet mukaan.  _Mieti nyt, parikymmentä hyvännäköistä ihmistä siellä vain sinun vuoksesi. Sen pitäisi hivellä jopa sinun olematonta itsetuntoasi, Marty._  Nyt Martin on nopeaa tahtia huomaamassa, ettei hänen olisi pitänyt antaa siskonsa näpytellä hakemusta agrikulttuuriopiskelijoiden kanssa. Kuka hullu ylipäätään kuuntelee omia viljelmiä ikkunalaudoilla kasvattavien opiskelijoiden ja näiden kanssa punaviiniä litkivän kotirouvan ehdotuksia? Todella, _kuka?_  
  
”Niin, tuota… niin”, Martin mumisee vastaan. Puna alkaa kohota hänen kaulukseltaan. Huone on täyttynyt jännittyneestä supinasta, jonka Martin kuvittelee pian muuttuvan tuomitsevaksi. Kaikkien katseet ovat kiinni hänessä, mikä ei ainakaan hidasta veren pakkautumista poskipäihin.  _Minkä värinen on paloauto_ , Simonin ääni kiusaa hänen päässään.  
  
”Oletko valmis? Saat seuraavaksi pyytää jokaisen yksilölliseen tutustumistuokioon!” Kyle kertoo. Mies tuo Martinille mieleen vieteriukon, joka on valmis singahtamaan ulos designkengistään hetkenä minä hyvänsä.   
  
Martin nyökkää. ”Odotan sitä innolla”, hän vastaa sutjakasti.  
  
”Kenet tahdot varastaa ensimmäisenä?”  
  
Martin silmäilee huonetta pikaisesti ja nyökkää sitten leveästi virnistävää nuorta miestä kohden. Tällä on nähtävästi hieman erikoinen pukeutumismaku, mutta ainakin mies vaikuttaa ystävälliseltä koiranpentumaisen ruskeine silmineen ja hieman pyöreihköine poskineen. Osa muista mumisee tyytymättömästi. Kyle viittoo Martinia kohti soihduin reunustettua terassia lähestulkoon osuen Martinin poskeen innostuksessaan.  
  
”Olen varma, että sinulla ja Arthurilla riittää paljon keskusteltavaa! Menkää, menkää…” hän hihkaisee. ”Eikä syytä huoleen naiset ja herrat, Martinista riittää tänä iltana kaikille! Voitte kenties mennä myöhemmin kokeilemaan poreammetta hänen kanssaan. Sinne mahtuu kymmenen henkeä.”  
  
”Kimppakivaa jo ensimmäisenä iltana”, hieman toisia kilpailijoita varttuneemman oloinen mies toteaa huvittuneesti. ”Kapteeni Crieff taitaa olla nopea liikkeissään.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Arthur, ammatti: stuertti_  
  
”Minusta Martin on loistava!” Arthur sanoo kirkkaan hymyn kera. ”Hän piti kravatistani!”  
  
Arthur osoittaa hymyilevin, suurisilmäisin lentokonein varustettua, taivaansinistä solmiotaan. Se sointuu, kuten pian käy ilmi, täydellisesti hänen sukkiinsa. ”Onneksi huomasin, että äiti oli vahingossa pistänyt sen hotellin roskakoriin. Saanko muuten lähettää terveisiä? Hei äiti!”  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Tuota, Diegohan se oli, liittyisitkö seuraani?” Martin pyytää selvittyään Arthurin kylkiluita yhteen hinkkaavasta rutistuksesta.  
  
” _Sí_ ”, Diego vastaa ja niin he siirtyvät terassille. Heidän poskiaan pyyhkii viilentävä tuuli päivän väistyessä illan tieltä. Se ei kuitenkaan laannuta julmasti hakkaavaa pulssia, joka nostaa varmaankin pian mustelmia Martinin ranteisiin. Martin nykäisee kaulustaan hiestä kostunein käsin ja rukoilee, ettei siihen jää jälkiä.   
  
”Kertoisitko jotakin itsestäsi?” Martin pyytää Diegon nojatessa vasten karheaa, laskevan auringon maalaamaa seinää. Diegon vastaava hymy on kuin laskeutumisvalojen välähdys, ja Martin räpäyttää hämillään silmiään.  
  
”Työskentelen mekaanikkona, korjaan koneita, jotta sinun kaltaisesi ilmojen valtiaat pääsevät liikkeelle”, Diego sanoo. ”Pidän toffeesta. Asun Johannesburgissa, siellä se elämä vasta on elämää. Oletko koskaan lentänyt sinne? Mieti, millaiset meidän kotikaupunkitreffimme voisivat olla!”  
  
Martin hymyilee pienesti. ”Millaisia koneita olet päässyt säätämään?” hän kysyy ja Diegon aloittaessa selostuksensa soljuvalla aksentillaan hänestä alkaa viimein tuntua siltä, että kenties hänen pikkusiskonsa ei sittenkään ollut työntänyt häntä pelkkien nälkäisten susien armoille. He rupattelevat niitä näitä, kunnes Martin näkee Kylen viittovan oven raosta ajan olevan lopussa.  
  
”Minun pitäisi varmaankin siirtyä jo seuraavan ihmisen puoleen”, Martin toteaa.  
  
”Totta kai! Mutta ensin”, Diego sanoo, ja hänen silmäkulmansa rypistyvät hymyn myötä, ”minulla on sinulle jotain.”  
  
Hän vetää esiin oranssia ja punaista hehkuvan tulppaanin, ja Martinin silmät laajenevat. Hän ottaa kukkasen vastaan tärisevin sormin.   
  
”Olisi epäreilua jos vain jakaisit kukkia tänä iltana”, Diego sanoo hilpeästi. Hän kumartuu suikkaamaan suukon Martinin kuumottavalle poskelle. ”Nähdään myöhemmin!”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Marina, ammatti: tarjoilija_  
  
”Martin vaikutti hieman hermostuneelta kun juttelimme, mutta se on vain luonnollista. Minuakin jännitti tulla tänne. Olen kokenut kovia. Hän oli kuitenkin tosi söpö. Voin kuvitella meidät lentämässä yhdessä lomalle… kapteeneilla on varmasti varaa reissata usein perheenkin kanssa. Minulla on takana vähän huonompia suhteita, mutta Martin vaikuttaa kovin, kovin hellältä. Kuulkaa, olen ehkä vähän ihastunut!”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Elise, ammatti: somistaja_  
  
”Minusta… noh, Martin ei ole aivan sitä mitä odotin”, Elise ilmoittaa ja viittoo sähkönsinisillä kynsillä varustetuilla käsillään. Toinen pitelee shamppanjalasillista, josta loiskahtaa liikkeen myötä lattialle, muttei ihme kyllä hänen valkealle mekolleen. ”Hän on vähän pliisu. Kaipaan miehiini enemmän makua”, hän toteaa helähtävän naurahduksen kera.   
  
”Mutta olen silti saattanut löytää jonkun vallan lupaavan… Douglas vaikuttaa siltä, että tietää miten naisia käsitellään. Oletteko kuulleet hänen äänensä? Uskon, ettei hän oikeasti voi olla gay. Aion mennä ja tutustua häneen hieman paremmin…”  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Mitä teet työksesi, Theresa?” Martin tiedustelee.   
  
”Minä olen prinsessa”, kuuluu vastaus ja Martin purskahtaa nauruun.  
  
”Ja minä olen ritari Urhea”, hän sanoo huvittuneesti. Theresa mutristaa mataksi sudittuja huuliaan. Suupielten jähmeys kertoo, ettei kyseessä ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun hän on kuullut kyseisen vastauksen.   
  
”Ei, Martin. Minä  _olen prinsessa_. Se on minun työni. Olen Liechtensteinin prinsessa Theresa Gustafa Bonaventura. Voit googlettaa, jos haluat”, hän vastaa hieman turhautuneella äänellä. Martin räpyttelee silmiään.  _Prinsessa. Ihka oikea prinsessa. Hänen perässään. Voi. Luoja._  
  
”Ah.”  
  
”Ah”, Theresa säestää. ”Kerro minulle itsestäsi, Martin.”  
  
Ei liene hyvätapaista kieltää mitään prinsessalta, Martin tuumii ja pakottaa äänihuulensa toimimaan. Yksikään ohjekirja ei ollut valmistanut häntä tällaiseen. Kenties se on syynä siihen, että ensimmäinen asia, joka hänen onnettomaan päähänsä pälkähtää, on kertoa, että hän tahtoi pienenä olla lentokone.  _Sulavaa, kapteeni Crieff, erittäin sulavaa. Ainakaan et sanonut, että menit lentokokeeseesi seitsemän kertaa…_  
  
Martinista tuntuu, että hän jakaa sillä hetkellä vahvasti kuusivuotiaan itsensä toiveen. Jos hän olisi lentokone, hän ei nolaisi itseään kuninkaallisten, ja vielä pahempaa, kameroiden edessä. Silloin hänen seuraansa voisi jopa kuvata lennokkaaksi.  
  
Hänen yllätyksekseen Theresa kuitenkin laskee kätensä Martinin käden ylle hymähtäen.  
  
”Te britit olette sitten huvittavia.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kun Martin saattaa Theresan muiden joukkoon, heitä odottaa yllätys. Punapäinen Elise, jonka kanssa Martin oli hetki sitten keskustellut, roikkuu nyt toisen miehen käsivarressa.    
  
”Joisit nyt vähän, Dougie”, Elise kehrää. ”Lupaan sen olevan erinomaista.  _Sex on the Beach_  on suosikkini.”  
  
”Kultaseni, luulen, että…”  
  
”Mitä… Mitä täällä tapahtuu?” Martin kysyy. Hän katsoo, kuinka Elise irrottaa kätensä Douglasista ja kohottaa kiiltävät kyntensä suunsa eteen. Theresa luo naiseen kylmän katseen Martinin vierellä.   
  
”Ah, Martin. Onko jo minun vuoroni?” Douglas kysyy ja ennen kuin Martin on edes ehtinyt vastata, hän tarttuu tätä käsikynkästä. ”Salli minun saattaa sinut takaisin raittiiseen ilmaan.”  
  
Martin kulkee hänen matkassaan ovelle, mutta riuhtaisee sitten itsensä irti Douglasin otteesta ja sulkee oven vasten tämän kasvoja.  _Hyvänen aika._  
  
  
*  
  
  
”En… en oikeastaan ymmärrä, miksi hän on täällä, jos… miksi kumpikaan heistä on…” Martin tunnustaa kameralle käsiään vääntäen. Hänen otsansa kurtistuu hänen äänensä kohotessa hivenen hysteerisesti. ”Onko muka sallittua flirttailla kanssakilpailijoille? Eikö hän ole lukenut sääntöjä? Koska minä muistan allekirjoittaneeni pitkän sitoumuksen ja… Mutta minun on myönnettävä, etten olisi ihmeissäni vaikka menettäisin puolet kosijoistani, ja se on varsin hermostuttavaa. Tai siis… olisihan se pitänyt arvata, että näin kävisi! On ihme, että ylipäätään houkutin näin monta osallistujaa! Ei voi odottaa, että he todella pi—”  
  
Hän hieraisee pisamaisia kasvojaan. ”Auttaisikohan jos käyttäisin hattuani? Naiset pitävät univormuista, eikö vain? Ehkä edes joku jäisi.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Douglas kolkuttaa ovea. ”Martin?”  
  
Hänen takanaan seurue moittii äänekkäästi sekä Eliseä, että häntä itseään. Tämä ei varsinaisesti ollut se ensivaikutelma, jonka Douglas olisi toivonut jättävänsä, kun hän oli ennen lähtöään kammannut hiuksensa ja sipaissut sileäksi ajetuille poskilleen myskisintä partavettään. Elise on hyvä muistutus siitä, miksi Douglas ei niinä päivinä katsonutkaan kuohuviin laseihin.   
  
”Kuinka sinä kehtaat käyttäytyä noin Martinin edessä!” vaalea Nancy henkäisee. Hän näpertää laukkunsa kimaltavaa hihnaa kuin siitä tukea hakien. ”Olette molemmat kuvottavia.”  
  
”Tuo ei ollut ollenkaan loistavaa”, Arthur säestää. ”Sinun pitäisi pyytää anteeksi.”  
  
”Pirun juoppo”, Breeda sihisee Theresan nyökkäillessä. Elise pyöräyttää kissamaisesti rajattuja silmiään.   
  
”Olen varma, että Martinilla on varaa luopua parista osanottajasta. Ohjelman tarkoitus on löytää rakkaus, ja Douglas on enemmän tyyppiäni”, Elise sanoo. Douglas vetää henkeä syvään nenänsä kautta.   
  
”Et sitten ajatellut, että kenties sinä et olisi minun?” Douglas kysyy pehmeästi. Elisen korallinpunaiset huulet raottuvat tyrmistyksestä.  
  
”Dougie—”  
  
Martin pistää päänsä ulos ovesta juuri kun Elise alkaa purkamaan tuohtumustaan. ”Douglas”, hän sanoo äänellä, josta kuultaa epävarmuus. No, ainakin tämän ajoitus on täydellinen, toisin kuin aiemmin, jolloin Douglas ei ollut ehtinyt riipimään naista puvuntakistaan. ”Tulisitko ulos?”  
  
”Käskynne on lakini”, Douglas vastaa, eikä suo katsettakaan suutaan aukovalle ahdistelijalleen.   
  
  
*  
  
  
”Douglas Richardson”, Douglas esittelee itsensä heidän nojatessaan vasten terassin kivisiä kaiteita. Hän tarttuu kiinni Martinin kädestä. Se on yllättävän siro. Pitkät sormet sulkeutuvat helposti hänen omiensa sisään, kun Douglas painaa huulensa kämmenselkää vasten. Aurinko on viimein laskenut ja ilma on viileää, mutta Douglas tahtoisi ajatella, että lämpötilan sijaan suudelma nostaa Martinin ihon kananlihalle. ”On valitettavaa, että ensivaikutelmani joutui olosuhteiden uhriksi. Vakuutan, ettei se ollut aikomukseni.”  
  
Martin puraisee huultaan. ”Niin. Ymmärrät varmasti, että minun pitää kysyä—”  
  
”Pelkään pahoin, ettei arvon neiti Elise ole etsimäsi prinsessa, vaan ennemminkin noita-akka, joka siemailee hieman liikaa padoistaan”, Douglas sanoo, eikä Martin voi olla tyrskähtämättä. Douglas kohottaa tummia kulmiaan. ”Sanoinko jotain huvittavaa?”  
  
”Anteeksi”, Martin henkäisee. ”Minä vain, Theresa on oikeasti prinsessa. Eli jos etsisin, en tietenkään sano, että etsisin, en ole niin pinnallinen, että…”  
  
”Todellako? Mielenkiintoista. Olet siis siniveristen suosiossa. Pitäisikö meidän muiden pelätä, että ratsastatte yhdessä auringonlaskuun,  _Sir Martin Crieff?_ Taitaisi kuitenkin olla liian myöhäistä sille… auringonnousuun sitten pikemminkin?” Douglas kysäisee.  
  
Martin pudistaa päätään hämillisesti. ”En voi sanoa, että ratsastaminen olisi minun lajini”, hän vastaa.  
  
Douglas nyökyttelee tietäväinen pilke silmissään. ”Niin, taidat olla ennemminkin taivaiden ritari. Vaikka eihän sitä koskaan tiedä, jos kokeilisit… Saattaisit olla luonnonlahjakkuus oikeassa sylissä. Tarkoitan siis tietenkin selässä.”  
  
Martin karahtaa yhä punaiseksi kuin kiharansa. Se on kovin hellyyttävää. Helena ei koskaan ollut punastellut. Hän oli ainoastaan maiskautellut huuliaan paheksuvasti, mikäli Douglas oli keksinyt leikkiä sanaleikkejään. _Pitääkö sinun olla noin lapsellinen?_ No, kuten eräs taekwondo-opettaja oli havainnollistanut, Helena oli ollut mieltyneempi lihaksiin kuin aivoihin.  
  
”Oletko lentänyt pitkään?” Douglas kysyy hetken Martinin kiemurtelusta nautittuaan.  
  
”Ah, sain lentolupani viime marraskuussa”, Martin kertoo. ”Minut palkattiin aivan hetki sitten. Mutta lentäminen on aina ollut haaveammattini. Olen jo monta vuotta lukenut kirjoja eri mallien ominaisuuksista ja vaikken olekaan loistava matematiikassa, niin tiedän tarkalleen ilmanvastuksen mikäli…”  
  
Martin näyttää pidemmältä puhuessaan lentämisestä. Hänen kätensä viittovat havainnollistavasti hänen kertoessaan ensimmäisestä suosikkikoneestaan, ja vaikuttaa siltä, kuin hän olisi valmis nousemaan ilmaan minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Douglas kuuntelee ja heittää sekaan pienen huomautuksen aina kun huomaa Martinin hieraisevan niskaansa syyllisenoloisesti tajutessaan ottaneensa keskustelun haltuunsa.  
  
Douglasin kävellessä pois hän voi tuntea Martinin katseen selässään. Pitkästä aikaa hänen omatkin jalkansa tuntuvat tavallista kevyemmiltä.  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Kuka saa ensimmäisen ruusun, Martin?” Kyle kysyy äänessään jotain samankaltaista kuin viisivuotiaalla jouluaamuna. Tai kenties sarjamurhaajalla juuri ennen teurastusta. Martin ei osaa päättää, mutta hänen hymynsä on joka tapauksessa hieman väkinäinen hänen kosijoidensa järjestäytyessä pitkään riviin.   
  
Martin poimii yhden karmiininpunaisista ruusuista koristeelliselta lasipöydältä. Hän pyöräyttää sitä kerran sormissaan.   
  
”Theresa”, hän sanoo ja näkee, kuinka prinsessan kasvot valaistuvat. Tämä kävelee hänen luokseen ja suutelee sitten nopeasti Martinin poskea.  
  
”Kiitos”, hän kuiskaa samalla Martinin korvaan.  
  
”Linda”, Martin sanoo seuraavaksi ja ottaa vastaan tämän pirteän halauksen. ”Arthur, ottaisitko tämän ruusun vastaan?”   
  
Mies saattaa olla hieman erikoinen lentokonesolmioineen, mutta ainakin hän oli saanut Martinin hymyilemään. Samaa ei voinut sanoa kaikista illan tuttavuuksista. Arthur kävelee vastaanottamaan ruusunsa askelein, jotka vaikuttavat siltä, kuin miehellä olisi vietereitä kengissään. Martin ei olisi ihmeissään, vaikka se olisikin tilanne.  
  
”Karl.”  
  
Martin jakaa ruusuja, kunnes pöydällä lepää enää yksi ainokainen.   
  
”No niin, Martin”, Kyle sanoo. ”Jäljellä on vielä yksi ruusu, mutta kuusi ihmistä, jotka olisivat valmiit lahjomaan kukkakauppiaan sen saadakseen. Onko valinta helppo?”  
  
”…Se on”, Martin toteaa hieman mietittyään. ”Helpompi kuin kuvittelin.”  
  
”Ole hyvä sitten, älä enää pidä meitä jännityksessä!”  
  
Martin poimii ruusun. Se on kevyt hänen kädessään sen painavasta merkityksestä huolimatta.   
  
”Douglas, ottaisitko vastaan viimeisen ruusuni?” Martin kysyy ja kohtaa tämän katseen. Se on avoimen ilahtunut, kenties jopa hieman yllättynyt. Martin ei ole tottunut tarjoamaan mukavia yllätyksiä. Niinpä ruskeat silmät mykistävät hänet lämmöllään.   
  
”Totta kai,  _mon capitaine_ ”, Douglas vastaa. Hän ei halaa tai suutele Martinia, mutta hänen sormensa sipaisevat Martinin rannetta tavalla, jossa on melkeinpä jotakin vielä intiimimpää kuin suuremmissa hellyydenosoituksissa.   
  
Hetki särkyy kun Douglas siirtyy muiden jatkoon valittujen joukkoon, ja Kyle alkaa ohjeistaa kilpailijoita. Martin kääntää pois katseensa.  _Ensimmäinen ilta vasta. Älä innostu liikaa._  
  
”Sitten, naiset ja herrat, teidät kyyditään majapaikkaanne, jossa…”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Elise, ammatti: somistaja_  
  
”Toivottavasti Douglas on nyt sitten onnellinen. Ansaitsevat toisensa. Niin vanha äijä ei varmaan edes pysty  _siihen_  ilman pillereitä. Kummassakaan ei ole tarpeeksi miestä minulle!”   
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Felicity, ammatti: sihteeri_  
  
”Minua surettaa. Pakko myöntää. Mielestäni minun olisi pitänyt edes päästä yksille treffeille Martinin kanssa.” Felicity kaivaa nenäliinan keltaisesta kirjekuorilaukustaan.  
  
”Hän… Minä olin mielestäni vielä paremman näköinen kuin vaikkapa se pystynokkainen prinsessa… En pysty tähän, voisitko kääntää kameran syrjään?”


	2. Chapter 2

”Olemme saaneet postia!” Arthur huudahtaa seuraavana aamuna muiden vielä hieroessa unta silmistään. Takanreunalle on asetettu punainen kirjekuori. Siihen on painettu koukeroisin kirjaimin sana  _kutsu_  ja sen kulmaa koristaa ohjelman logo. Arthur avaa kuoren innokkaasti ja alkaa lukea kuuluvalla äänellä.  
  
  
 _”Edessä sinistä, muttei taivaalla.  
  
Kun olette Amorin asialla,  
  
Katsotaan pysyvätkö jalkanne maalla  
  
ja aistinne valppaana.  
  
Tavataan pihamaalla.”  
_  
  
”Mitä tuokin nyt sitten tarkoittaa?” Breeda kysyy mustaa kahvia hörppiessään. ”Ei kai me tänne arvuuttelemaan tultu.”  
  
”Sinistä, muttei taivaalla”, Linda mumisee. ”Voisiko se olla…”  
  
”Kenties menemme merelle”, Douglas toteaa. ”Uskoakseni kilpailijat ovat joskus olleet purjehtimassa.”  
  
Se olisi varmastikin mielenkiintoinen kokemus, vaikka Douglas paremmin taivaalla viihtyykin. Kenties Martin harrastaa veneilyä? Douglas veisi tämän mielellään Venetsiaan gondoliajelulle.   
  
”En muista otinko uimapukuni!” kuuluu parahdus Marinan suusta. Tämä hyppää seisaalleen sohvalta, jonka kukkatyynyjä vasten oli vielä äsken nuokkunut upottavassa pyjamassaan.   
  
”Voit lainata minulta”, Arthur ilmoittaa pirteästi kaataessaan maitoa muroihinsa. ”Meritähtiä vai mustekaloja?”  
  
”Minulla on kahdet bikinit”, Theresa rientää apuun Marinan kauhistuneen katseen jälkeen. ”Jos ne vain sopivat. Mikä sinun kokosi on?”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Kun he kaikki ovat pukeutuneet, he kävelevät ulos hotellista kirkkaaseen aamuaurinkoon. Douglas venyttelee selkäänsä kiitollisena siitä, että on tottunut työssään aikaisiin aamuihin. Kello on vasta hieman yli seitsemän, eivätkä kaikki osanottajista vaikuta vielä heränneen siihen päivään. Nancy horjuu korkojensa kanssa kuin olisi jo valmiiksi laivan kannella, ja Yves räpyttelee silmiään valoa vastaan kuin ranskalainen lepakko. Hän vaikuttaa täysin unohtaneen, että hänen aurinkolasinsa roikkuvat hänen paitansa kauluksesta. Väliäkö sillä, Douglas toteaa. Mitä vähemmän hänen kanssakilpailijansa tajuavat pelistä, sitä parempi.   
  
Pihalla heitä vastassa seisoo Martin yllään ohut, valkoinen pellavapaita ja nenällään ruskeat pilottilasit. Douglas silmäilee tätä hyväksyvästi, eikä voi olla huomaamatta toisiakin, tarkkaavaisia katseita. Erityisesti Breeda vaikuttaa arvostavan näkyä.   
  
”Huomenta”, Martin toivottaa heidän saapuessaan. ”Ovatko kaikki valmiita?”  
  
”Valmiina lentoon, kapteeni”, Diego sutkauttaa saaden Martinin hymyilemään.  
  
”Osasiko kukaan arvata, mitä me tänään teemme?” Martin tiedustelee.  
  
”Menemmekö merelle?” Linda kysyy. Hän on pistänyt hiuksensa tiukalle ranskanletille ja sujauttanut jalkansa turkooseihin lenkkitossuihin. Ne nostavat hänen kilpailuarvoaan Douglasin silmissä. Naisista vain Theresa, Breeda ja Linda ovat pistäneet matalapohjaiset kengät jalkaansa. Douglas tietää ex-vaimojensa kanssa matkailtuaan sanoa, etteivät muut tule selviämään päivän taistelusta ilman vammoja.  
  
”No, arvasitte veden oikein”, Martin sanoo. ”Mutta emme ole menossa purjehtimaan. Me aloitamme päivän menemällä fontana di Treville. Jos ette ole kuulleet siitä, niin se on suihkulähde. Sanotaan, että, tuota…”   
  
”Jos sinne heittää kolikon, palaa Roomaan vielä jokin päivä”, Arthur pistää väliin avuliaasti. Hän vaikuttaa entistä pirteämmältä aamuisten suklaamurojen vahvistamana. Tänään Arthurin päässä keikkuu valkoinen merimiehen hattu, joka saa hänet näyttämään entistä poikamaisemmalta. Douglas ei vieläkään ole aivan ymmärtänyt, miten mies oli tullut valituksi mukaan kilpailuun, mutta hän ei voi kiistää, etteikö Arthur tuo virkistävää maustetta kilpailijoiden joukkoon. Hän ei myöskään vaikuta todennäköiseltä uhkalta.  
  
”Niin ja tuota, kenties voimme sitten palata yhdessä”, Martin takeltelee. ”Sen kanssa, jonka valitsen. Öm, bussi odottaa meitä kulman takana. Lähdemme näin hyvissä ajoin liikkeelle, jotta ehtisimme ennen kaikkia turisteja.”  
  
”Käytännöllistä”, Linda toteaa. ”Johda tietä, Martin.”  
  
”Aivan, johda tietä kippari!” Arthur hihkaisee. Hänen takaansa ilmaantuu Nancy, joka luo Martiniin säihkyvän katseen sinisillä silmillään.   
  
”Martin, voisitko saattaa minut?” hän sirkuttaa. ”Verensokerini on vähän alhaalla näin aamuisin, enkä tahtoisi kaatua yksinäni…”  
  
Martin nielaisee. ”Oletko aivan varma, että…”  
  
”Kyllä. Ellei siitä sitten ole liikaa vaivaa?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Martin rientää vakuuttamaan ja tarjoaa käsivartensa Nancylle, joka on tätä puoli päätä pidempi horjuvissa koroissaan. Breeda tökkää Douglasia kylkeen kyynärpäällään.  
  
”Tuo nyt taitaisi vain ilahtua jos saisi kaatua jonkun käsivarsille”, hän mumisee. ”Tippuisi varmaan suoraan polvilleen ja avaisi samalla vetoketjun tai kaksi.”   
  
Douglas naurahtaa. ”Luulen, että olet oikeassa. Onneksi ekshibitionismi ei taida olla Martinin alaa.”  
  
”Sääli”, Breeda toteaa ja heilauttaa polkkatukkaansa ennen kuin lähtee harppomaan eteenpäin. Douglasin suupielet kiristyvät. Kaikki kilpailijoista eivät ole aivan yhtä vaarattomia kuin Arthur.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Bussimatka on tukahduttavan kuuma, sillä autossa ei ole lainkaan ilmastointia. Martin tuntee hiustensa kostuvan ja irvistää. Asiaa ei auta, että Nancy on liimautunut hänen kylkeensä. Toki Martin on iloinen siitä, että joku hakee hänen seuraansa niin innokkaasti, mutta… jokin hänen polveaan hivelevässä kädessä saa hänen ihonsa kuumottamaan entistä enemmän. Niinpä Martin on helpottunut heidän päästessään ulos suihkulähteen lähistöllä.   
  
”Okei, minulla on tässä kartta”, Martin sanoo. ”Ja… tietääkö joku missä olemme?”  
  
 _Voi ei. Ei, ei, ei. Et voi eksyä heti ensimmäisillä ryhmätreffeillä. Edes sinä et ole näin surkea._    
  
”Anna kun katson”, Karl tarjoaa ystävällisesti. ”Se on kolmen korttelin päässä”, hän toteaa saaden Marinan henkäisemään.   
  
”Miksei meitä voitu tuoda lähemmäksi?”  
  
”Liikenteen vuoksi”, Breeda valaisee. ”Luuletko oikeasti, että pääsisimme minnekään italialaisessa aamuruuhkassa?”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Marina, ammatti: tarjoilija_  
  
  
” _Luuletko oikeasti, että pääsemme mihinkään_ …” Marina matkii käheästi. ”Vaikka hän on taksikuski, se ei tarkoita, että hänen pitäisi olla ilkeä! En usko, että Martin jaksaa kauaa katsella tuollaista naista. Jos häntä nyt voi edes naiseksi kutsua.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Fontana di Trevi purskauttelee viileää vettä vasten valkeaa marmoria heidän saapuessaan paikalle Karlin opastuksella. Lukemattomat kivihahmot kauniine kasvoineen katsovat, kuinka Martin kaivelee taskujaan kolikon löytääkseen.   
  
”Eli nyt heitetään yhdessä rahat altaaseen ja toivotaan, että pääsemme vielä palaamaan jokin päivä”, hän sanoo tyytyväisenä siitä, että päivä on alkanut niin onnistuneesti. Ensimmäinen ohjelmanumero on pian ohitse.   
  
”Palaisin ilomielin kanssasi, Martin”, Douglas sanoo hänen vierestään.  
  
”Samoin”, Diego säestää ja heittää oman kolikkonsa. On tiistai-aamu ja niinpä altaan pohjalla kimmeltää jo usea kolikko edellispäivältä. Pronssia, hopeaa ja kultaa välkähtelee auringonsäteiden porottaessa lähteeseen.   
  
Martin heittää oman kolikkonsa viimeisenä, kuten tuottajat olivat häntä ohjeistaneet.  _Se lisää draaman tuntua. Voit heittää heistä jokaisen sydämen sivuun samalla tapaa!_  
  
Valitettavasti se on se hetki, jolloin aamun taika ratkeaa. Suihkulähteeseen ei lennä ainoastaan punnan kolikko vaan myös mustapäinen avain.   
  
”Ei!” Martin inahtaa.   
  
”Mikä se oli?” Theresa kysyy huolestuneesti.   
  
”Minun autonavaimeni!” Martin vastaa. ”Niiden ei edes pitänyt olla minulla mukana! Luulin, että jätin ne hotelliin… Voi…”  
  
”Harmillista”, Yves toteaa.  
  
Martinilla on vain yksi pari avaimia hänen isältään perimäänsä pakettiautoon. Niinpä jäljelle jää vain yksi, nöyryyttävä vaihtoehto. Martin huokaa ja alkaa kääriä farkkujensa lahkeita. Hänen yllätyksekseen Diego tekee samoin hänen vierellään.  
  
”Pieni vilvoittelu tekeekin hyvää näin kuumana päivänä”, tämä sanoo ja vinkkaa Martinille silmää. Martinin tekisi mieli nyyhkäistä helpotuksesta, jos hän ei olisi kameroiden edessä. Myös Arthur viskaa kenkänsä lähteen viereen.  
  
”Aarteenetsintää!” hän hihkaisee vetäen Martinin mukanaan. Vesi on viileää ja sitä roiskuu kaikkialle alkaen Martinin kaulasta ja päättyen housujen lahkeisiin. Muutama japanilainen turisti kikattaa heitä katsellessaan, ja Martin kuulee salamavalojen räpsyvän. Hän voi kuvitella otsikot kuvien päätyessä nettiin.  _Unelmien poikamies sukeltaa heti alusta alkaen. Kultaa kaivelemassa, Martin Crieff?_  
  
Viimein Diego naurahtaa. ”Löysin!”  
  
Martin huokaa helpotuksesta ja vastaanottaa avaimet. Diego ojentaa hänelle kätensä auttaen hänet altaan reunan ylitse.    
  
”Sinun kanssasihan pääsee kokemaan vaikka millaisia seikkailuja”, Diego sanoo ja Martin hymähtää voipuneesti. Hän tietää jo varmasti yhden jatkoon menijän.   
  
Heidän lähtiessään Nancy vilkaisee Martinin märkiä vaatteita ja toteaa, ettei enää tarvitse saattajaa.  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Arthur, ammatti: stuertti_  
  
  
”Se oli upeaa!! Olisin tahtonut vielä jäädä altaaseen! En malta odottaa, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuu!”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Yves, ammatti: lentokentän johtaja_  
  
”En olisi uskonut Martinin tekevän jotakin niin rahvaanomaista. Eikö hän olisi vain voinut teettää uusia avaimia tai laittaa jonkun tuotantoryhmästä onkimaan ne sieltä? Ei, piti järjestää spektaakkeli niiden kahden kanssa. Tämä ei aivan vastaa minun käsitystäni huvista. Sitä paitsi, aikooko hän nyt vain talsia koko päivän niissä samoissa vaatteissa, joissa on rypenyt altaassa?  _Mon Dieu_.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
”Bussin pitäisi olla odottamassa meitä samassa paikassa puolen tunnin päästä”, Martin sanoo pyyhkäistyään rannekellonsa kuivaksi paidanhelmallaan. ”Onko jotain, mitä tahtoisitte tehdä ennen sitä?”  
  
”Miltä jäätelö kuulostaisi?” Douglas ehdottaa. ”Te kolme vilvoittelitte jo, mutta Martin-hyvä, märkä paitasi saa varmasti leidit kuumenemaan. Herroista puhumattakaan.”  
  
”Minä…” Martin räpäyttelee silmiään kuin peura ajovaloissa. ”Jos, jos te haluatte, niin…”  
  
”Jäätelö kuulostaa hyvältä”, Theresa sanoo ja kiristää poninhäntäänsä.  
  
”Siinä tapauksessa, tiedän yhden loistavan kioskin aivan tässä lähellä. Olen nähkääs lentänyt Roomaan aiemminkin”, Douglas selittää ja asettaa kätensä vaivihkaa Martinin alaselälle. Pellavapaita on lähes läpinäkyvä kostuttuaan. ”Mennään tähän suuntaan.”  
  
Douglas johdattaa heidät pienen jäätelökioskin eteen ja ostaa itselleen sujuvalla italialla pistaasijäätelön. ”Mitä sinä tahtoisit, Martin?”  
  
”Tuota, saisinko yhden pallon mansikkaa”, Martin pyytää tiskin takaa seisovalta neidiltä.  
  
”Etkö aio käyttää erinomaista kielitaitoasi?” Douglas utelee. Martin nuolaisee jäätelöstään.  
  
”En puhu italiaa”, hän mumisee.   
  
”Rakkauden kieli taitaa siis olla sinulle tutumpaa?” Douglas kysyy viattomasti.   
  
  
*  
  
 _Linda, ammatti: lentäjä_  
  
  
”Ymmärrän kyllä, että me kaikki emme voi saada Martinin jakamatonta huomiota ja että välillä hän tahtoo keskittyä johonkuhun hieman pidempään kuin toisiin, mutta mielestäni Douglas flirttailee liikaa. Nämä ovat kuitenkin ryhmätreffit! Martin-raukka, hyvä kun saa sanaa suustaan sen kiusoittelun lomassa.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Bussi kuljettaa heidät hieman syrjempään keskustasta. Se hädin tuskin mahtuu puikkelehtimaan kapeiden katujen välissä ja useamman kuin kerran joku kyydissäolijoista inahtaa seinien tullessa liian lähelle bussin ikkunoita.   
  
He pysähtyvät tummin mukulakivin päällystetylle kujalle, ja tarkemmin sanoen pienen ravintolan eteen. Ravintolan julkisivu on peittynyt tumman köynnöksen alle. Välistä pilkottaa punaisia tiiliä. Kun he vielä laskeutuvat alas bussista, Kyle ilmaantuu ulos ravintolan ovista.  
  
”Martin! Miten päivänne on lähtenyt käyntiin?”  
  
”Ihan hy—”  
  
”Olet aivan märkä! Ette kai ole sittenkin vierailleet poreammeessa?”  
  
”Olen jo kuivumassa”, Martin sanoo loukkaantuneena siitä, että kukaan edes ajattelisi hänen menevän ammeeseen vaatteet yllään. Järjestys on hänen silmissään kaiken a ja o.   
  
”Oli miten oli… Pääsette pian osalliseksi pieneen kisaan. Voittaja saa viettää illan Martinin kanssa ja loput palaavat hotellille nuolemaan auringonpolttamiaan!” Kyle ilmoittaa. Hänen sanansa saavat aikaan innostuneita henkäyksiä. ”Joten olkaa hyvät ja astukaa sisään.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ravintolassa ei ole yhtä tukahduttavaa kuin ulkona. Tiiliseinät sekä luovat tunnelmaa, että pitävät paikan miellyttävän viileänä. He kerääntyvät puisen baaritiskin ympärille ja Kyle läimäyttää Martinia hartioille saaden hänet horjahtamaan.  
  
”Martin tässä pitää ruuasta ja kuten me kaikki tiedämme, Italiassa ruuan kera kuuluu ehdottomasti viini. Niinpä päivän haasteessa pääsemme maistelemaan viinejä. Teidän pitää yhdistää oikea viini oikeaan pulloon. Viinejä on kymmenen ja parhaiten yhdistellyt neiti tai herra pääsee viettämään kahden keskistä aikaa poikamiehemme kanssa.”  
  
”Mahtavaa”, Breeda sanoo mairea hymy kasvoillaan vierellään seisovalle Beverlylle. ”Mitä vetoa, että nämä eivät ole markettiviinejä.”  
  
Myös Theresa hymyilee ilahtuneesti tehtävän kuultuaan. Brunette Karen mumisee jotakin siitä, kuinka pitää enemmän siidereistä kuin viineistä.  
  
Douglas sen sijaan tuntee, kuinka maa alkaa murtua hänen altaan. Tietenkin heidän oli täytynyt tulla kokeilemaan viinikellarin löytöjä. Luultavasti paikalliset viinitilat sponsoroivat koko ohjelmaa. Ongelmana vain on, ettei Douglas ole juonut pisaraakaan seitsemään vuoteen. Hän myös tietää, ettei voi koskea pulloon sinäkään iltana. Toisin sanoen vaikuttaa siltä, että…  
  
”Kuka yrittää ensin?” Kyle kysyy. Yvesin lupautuessa hän viittoo loput heistä istumaan pöytiin. Niissä heitä odottavat lautaset täynnä pientä purtavaa, kuten Parman kinkkua ja sinihomejuustoa. Douglas nielaisee, muttei maista muuta kuin tappion karvaan kalkin.  _Anteeksi Martin, mutta yksi ilta ei ole sen arvoista. Olisit varmasti samaa mieltä._  
  
Kun tulee Douglasin vuoro, hän kävelee tiskille, mutta kieltäytyy maistelusta.   
  
”Luotan enemmän hajuaistiini”, hän sanoo hurmaava hymy kasvoillaan.   
  
”Toivotaan, että strategiasi toimii”, Kyle toteaa kannustavasti. ”Se on virkistävän erilainen.”  
  
Loppujen lopuksi se ei toimi. Jokainen sisäänhengitys pitää sisällään tutun seireeninlaulun.  _Pieni huikka vain. Maistiainen vain, tippa ei tapa._  Hän karistaa jokaisen ja yrittää parhaansa mukaan päätellä, mikä lasillinen kuuluu mihinkin etikettiin. Douglas saa arvattua oikein vain neljä pulloa kymmenestä. Se on tosin paremmin kuin Marinan kaksi, hän lohduttautuu. Ja Breeda kaikessa uhossaan osasi täysin saman verran kuin hän itsekin.   
  
Voiton vie yllättäen siihen saakka vallan huomaamaton Hester.  
  
”Edustan paljon työni puolesta. Niinpä olen ollut ennenkin maistajaisissa”, hän kertoo, ja niin Martinilla on seuralainen illaksi. Douglas katuu vuosien takaisia rientojaan enemmän kuin aikoihin.   
  
  
*  
  
  
”Meille on järjestetty ruokailu Colosseumille”, Martin sanoo. ”Oletko koskaan käynyt siellä?”  
  
”Ah, olen ollut siellä aiemmin, kyllä”, Hester sanoo. Hänellä on yhä päässään kauniit, lumenvalkoiset aurinkolasit. Ne kieltämättä sopivat siroille kasvoille, mutteivat varsinaisesti enää vuorokauden aikaan.   
  
”Ovatko silmäsi kunnossa?” Martin tiedustelee.   
  
”Vallan mainiossa”, Hester vakuuttaa ja sipaisee hiuksensa korvansa taa hermostuneen oloisesti. ”Oletko itse koskaan vieraillut siellä?”  
  
”En”, Martin tunnustaa ja tarjoaa Hesterille käsivartensa heidän astuessaan ulos heitä kuljettaneesta limusiinista. Colosseum näkyy nyt iltavalaistuksessaan. Oranssin sävyt nuolevat kiveä ja kurottavat kohti taivasta, joka paljastaa muutaman tähden valojätteen keskeltä. ”Olen laskeutunut Roomaan, mutta emme ole jääneet niin pitkäksi aikaa, että olisimme ehtineet katselle nähtävyyksiä. Eikä minulla ole oikeastaan… oikeastaan ollut varaa matkustella minnekään ennen kuin olin lentäjä.”   
  
”Hmm”, Hester sanoo. Heidän ohitseen kävelee muutama turisti, ja hän vaikuttaa sävähtävän. ”Martin, menisimmekö hieman nopeammin?”  
  
”Toki”, Martin sanoo kummastuneesti.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Pöytä on katettu kahdelle Colosseumin muurien sisällä. Sen päällä lepattaa kolme kynttilää, ja Martinista tuntuu, että illasta voisi tulla vallan onnistunut, mikäli hänen seuralaisensa vain luopuisi laseistaan. Miten tämä edes näkee niillä mitään?  
  
”Hester, pahastutko jos kysyn miksi pidät aurinkolasejasi nyt?”  
  
Hester huokaa tuskastuneesti. ”Näkyykö missään ketään?” hän kysyy ja Martin pudistaa päätään. Viimein Hester riisuu lasinsa paljastaen helmenharmaat silmänsä. Hän on kaunis, Martin ajattelee.  
  
”En uskalla olla niitä ilman”, Hester kertoo ja lävistää kirsikkatomaatin lautaseltaan. ”En tiedä tiesitkö, mutta olen näyttelijä?”  
  
”Todellako?!”  
  
”Hys”, Hester hyssyttää. ”Minä… Minä en tahdo pitää suurta ääntä itsestäni. Minulla on paljon sekopäisiä faneja. He kuvittelevat olevansa pyöreän pöydän ritareita. Ugh, et edes halua tietää… Olen varma, että saat muutaman tappouhkauksen tästä hyvästä”, hän sanoo kuin ohimennen, ja Martin tuntee suunsa loksahtavan auki.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?”  
  
”Hulluimmat haluavat haastaa sinut kaksintaisteluun neitonsa kädestä”, Hester mutisee synkästi. ”Se on syynä siihen, että halusin koittaa tätä. En ole onnistunut löytämään ketään  _normaalia_ , joka ei olisi vetämässä esiin Excaliburia minut nähdessään. Kaikeksi onneksi sinä vaikutat selväjärkiseltä.”  
  
”Onneksi”, Martin säestää.  
  
”Joka tapauksessa, ymmärrät varmasti, etten tahdo kulkea ilman lasejani. Oletko maistanut vielä viiniäsi? Sen pitäisi olla erinomaista.”  
  
Martin siemaisee lasistaan ja toteaa, että kyllä, punaviini on hyvää ja hän tarvitsee sitä välittömästi selvitäkseen shokistaan.  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Martin, unelmien poikamies_  
  
”En ole aivan varma tästä… Minua ei ole tehty tappouhkauksiin ja, ja kaksintaisteluihin… Hän on kaunis, mutta… En tiedä mitä tekisin. Entä jos joku salakuljettaa miekan seuraavalle lennolleni tämän takia?” Martinin aataminomena pomppaa hänen nielaistessaan hermostuneesti.   
  
”Prinsessa on minulle varmaan ihan tarpeeksi”, hän sanoo. ”Tuo kuulosti pahalta, eikö kuulostanutkin? Tarkoitin vain, että—”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Ilta sujuu loppuun sen suuremmitta kommelluksitta ja Martin onnistuu rauhoittumaan hieman. Hän tuntee kuitenkin osan Hesterin vainoharhaisuudesta tarttuneen itseensäkin. Tämä suukottaa häntä poskelle ennen kuin he astuivat takaisin hotelliin, ja Martin viettää loppumatkan huoneeseensa sivuilleen vilkuillen. Käytäviltä ei pomppaa hänen kimppuunsa yhtäkään keskiaikaista hahmoa. Luojan kiitos.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Seuraavana aamuna kilpailijoiden takan päällä on jälleen punainen kirjekuori. Tällä kertaa sen avaa Linda.  
  
  
 _”Lintuja oksalla laulaa viisitoista vaan  
  
pian on viisi joukosta poissa.”_  
  
  
”Luvassa on siis pudotus”, Theresa sanoo. ”Kuinka ikävää.”  
  
  
*  
  
  
Martin pudottaa joukosta viisi kilpailijaa. Yksi heistä on Marina, joka murtuu samoin tein kyyneliin. Martin antaa tälle lyhyen halauksen, josta hän pakenee olkapää märkänä ja mustalla ripsivärillä tahrittuna  
  
”Siinä kävi toinen suuri pudotuksemme. Nyt meillä on siis selvillä top kymmenikkömme ja kilpailu saa kunnolla alkaa”, Kyle kertoo riemastuneesti. ”Nauttikaa viimeisestä päivästänne Roomassa, ostakaa tuliaisia, ja illalla lähdemme uusiin maisemiin!”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Marina, ammatti: tarjoilija_  
  
”En voi uskoa, että siinä kävi näin. Martin oli niin ystävällinen.” Marina taputtelee silmäkulmiaan nenäliinalla. ”Enkö minä ansaitse rakkautta? Olin varma, että hän oli sielunkumppanini! Hän katsoikin minua niin kauniisti. Hänellä on kauniit silmät… Eikö minulla muka ole? Miksei hän rakastunut minuun?”  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _Eric, ammatti: maalari_  
  
”Olenhan minä vähän pettynyt. Tuntuu siltä, ettei näin suuressa porukassa ollut oikein mahdollisuuttakaan tutustua kunnolla. Mutta ei se mitään, toivottavasti Martin löytää itselleen sen oikean.”


End file.
